The objective of the Imaging Core is to provide a variety of histology services to program investigators. These includes tissue processing, embedding, and sectioning, as well as a number of different histologic and immunohistochemical stains. By centralizing the processing of animal tissues for histological analyses, the Core provides focused expertise at a considerable cost-savings to individual investigators.